


【Yugbam】惩罚 (上)

by FriggCake



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggCake/pseuds/FriggCake
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR!新年贺文PRESENT: Yugbam二周年本子里的联合车现公开>>>这是Part 1，还会有Part 2和Part 3，敬请期待哦。





	【Yugbam】惩罚 (上)

“椒盐……还有什么来着……”

 

“再加点……”

 

“再……翻转……” 

 

金有谦一边滑动手机里的食谱，一边碎碎念地翻转锅里的牛排。下午茶猫咪们静静地在厨房门口处围观，似乎把厨房与客厅划分为重灾区与安全区，不敢越雷池半步。

 

被围观的主人公已经在厨房里捣鼓了两小时，依然不肯罢休。这是他第一次这么认真地做饭，从精心准备食材，到硬着头皮看着天书般的食谱，除了最后出品味道以外，都彰显满满的心意。金大厨看着一边已经烤焦的牛排，最终放下筷子，像没能从手术台上救下病人的医生，无奈地望向四只小猫，摇了摇头……

 

15分钟的懒人Home Made菲力牛排正式宣告失败。

 

已经快晚上七点半了，这顿精心准备却口味奇特的晚餐却迟迟没有等来他的品尝者。金有谦熟稔地拨通1号快捷联系人，却得到提示对方正忙的冰冷女音。

 

这小子还没录完音吗……

 

金有谦又重新回到厨房，收拾废墟战场，在手机菜单上徘徊了很久，最终还是决定点回牛排。

 

八点整，江南夜景透过百叶窗映入屋内，屋内一片昏暗，唯独餐桌上映着两盏暧昧的烛光，以及金有谦手机屏幕发出的亮光。

 

到底怎么回事？他不耐烦了，他看向餐桌尽头那方，摆好的餐具、已开瓶的红酒、以及一束玫瑰与信，而座位上却空空如也。

 

“您所拨打的电话……”

 

金有谦走出阳台，再三拨打过去也是同样的回复。怎么了？他想起了今日同样是录音行程的段宜恩：“哥，今天你和Bammie是一起录音吗？你们还没结束吗？”

 

“早结束啦，BamBam说有急事赶着录音完就走了。”

 

“大概几点走的？”

 

“额……大概五……”

 

没等哥哥说完，金有谦就挂了电话，立马拎起外套与车匙往外走，路上打电话问了经纪人与Bammie的为数不多的亲故，他们也不知道BamBam的行程。他心跳如雷，太阳穴隐隐跳动，不安的感觉瞬间笼罩起来。

 

随后段宜恩又打来一通电话，暴躁马克已上线，“臭小子整天挂我电话，我是哥呀，哥！BamBam走的时候，我记得有个女人开着红色BMW来接他，那时候我以为是他麻麻的朋友。”

 

“……他电话一直打不通……那女人长什么样子？”金有谦尽量克制自己的情绪，声音变得低沉，又带些颤抖。行业内有着许多潜规则，出道以来找来的女商人数不胜数，但经纪人则是能推就推。

 

“浓妆……烈焰红唇，大概三十多岁吧……”

 

“哥，今晚是我和他的纪念日，你知道吧。”

 

/  
他和BamBam是亲密无间的恋人。相处七年，几年前他们还未确认关系时，两人就已经每时每刻都腻在一起。在一起后，更是事无大小都与对方分享。BamBam是个很有交代的人，回泰国时，每晚都会与他Face time，乖乖上报今天的事情。同样的，金有谦也会疯狂更新ins，好让远在南边的人知道自己的近况。

 

更何况今天还是两人结婚周年纪念日，早上金有谦起来的时候已经怀里空空，那人只留下了便利贴：“Bammie今天录音，会早去早回的啦～今晚见。”

 

其实并不算是结婚，只是当时他们在多伦多巡演的问答环节中，无意间多了这么一个梗。

 

/  
“如果成员中要选一位结婚，你会选谁？”主持人问道。

 

“我选有谦，因为他很单纯，出轨了他都不知道。”

 

“那我一定不选BamBam。”

 

“为什么不选我？我可以跟你每天早上都dab呀。”

 

“一定要选吗？那我选BamBam。”

 

“嗯？为什么要选我？好吧，We're married. Ok……What do u want? Daughter or son?”

 

尽管那时候他们已经恋爱几个月了，但听见这番话时，金有谦笑逐颜开，整个人都被那小机灵鬼的情话甜得柔软一片。他整场下来开心得活蹦乱跳，空隙时间更是黏着BamBam，歌词里出现baby的时候还要在他耳边轻轻说唱。

 

那晚两人初尝禁果，一晚上甜腻的气氛烘托下来后，演出结束的两人回到酒店洗完澡，便搂搂抱抱地窝在床上。以往只是抱着睡觉，那晚两人亲昵得不行，金有谦在BamBam耳边反复研磨married的事，BamBam被调戏得像个熟透的苹果，就等着人来摘下了。

 

BamBam害羞得把自己闷在被子里，过一阵子又探出小脑袋，水灵灵的眼睛看着金有谦，透出一股无辜的清纯，嘴巴嘟得高高，扭扭捏捏地说，“那要做吗？”

 

金有谦惊喜无比，他小心翼翼地凑过去亲亲BamBam那小巧泛出光泽的鼻尖，再亲亲柔软的嘟嘟嘴。眼前这宝贝撒娇起来，杀人于无形。他眼底只剩一片温柔，只留给眼前这个可爱的小人儿的温柔。一辈子，永远。

 

那晚的BamBam格外诱人，在金有谦身下柔软得像条小蛇，把人勾缠得紧紧。两人跌跌撞撞地找到了五光十色的游乐园，像是发现新大陆一般，沉浸迷醉，在情欲的浪花中缠缠绵绵。

 

“I don't need anything, but you.”这是两人即将奔向自由顶尖时，金有谦对BamBam说的话。

 

BamBam闻言笑得眉眼弯弯，羽扇般卷翘的睫毛每一分颤动都搔在金有谦心里，“怎么办，就，越来越喜欢你了呀。”

 

一夜好梦。

 

/  
金有谦坐在车里，车灯亮了许久。女人？不接电话？他想了很久还是再次按下第一联系人的快捷键，没想到这次居然通了。

 

“Bammie？”

 

“你去哪里了？”

 

“啊……我……”BamBam的语气听起来有些急促，“我等下回去跟你讲。”

 

“我问你去哪里了！”

 

“我……”电话那头有少许吵杂，还有皮带上的金属扣掉到地上的声音，以及若隐若现的女人声音：“快点，快点……”

 

金有谦顿时脑子里轰地一声炸了，电话那头的声音他全都听不进去，像宣告死亡时的心电图，只剩下一条直线，滴——

 

他狠狠地一拳打到方向盘上，发出了刺耳的声响，“你现在到底在哪里？给我地址。”

 

电话那头的人像是被吓到了，过了许久说了个地址，就匆匆挂了电话。

 

/  
金有谦在一个离家不远的酒店前接到BamBam。他抱着方向盘笑了笑，这可是五星级呢。BamBam一上车，金有谦就闻到他身上带着与自己不一样的香水味——他们最近一直共用香水。在电话的时候，正在准备些东西的BamBam就被金有谦低气压吓到。现在也不敢多哼声，倒是颈脖被金有谦蹭得酥痒，忍不住了向旁边躲了躲。

 

“还不给碰吗？”金有谦的声音变得沙哑低沉，想要把自己吃之入腹的眼神，让BamBam感到陌生。

 

“谦……你要干什么……”

 

“不解释一下吗？”金有谦竭力克制自己胡思乱想，但他心乱如麻，无法控制的占有欲一下子从内心深处蒸腾，他捻着BamBam的下巴就上前撬开BamBam的唇，像个暴君，攻城夺池，急促又凶残地把里面翻弄得乱七八糟，非要确认城池里没有一丝外来人的气息才肯罢休。

 

BamBam的下巴被捏得生疼，想要挣扎，手腕却被死死按住，唇间的小舌被那人急促地吸入，只能呜咽地呻吟。

 

金有谦施了力地钻进他口中，无视BamBam的反抗，卷住舌头进进出出。唇舌间是两人最爱的蜜桃味软糖的味道，可忽然充斥了一阵血腥味。

 

“嘶……”金有谦狼狈地退了出来，他拇指指腹摸过唇角，沾上了鲜红的血液——BamBam被吻得气喘吁吁，情急之下，把金有谦咬伤了。

 

金有谦抬头望向罪归祸首，BamBam的小嘴被亲得又红又肿，旁边的路灯把无辜的大眼睛照得水汪汪的，鼓着脸瞪着他，雪白的毛衣映衬下，像只急得炸毛的小白兔；然而在金有谦的怒视下，又眼神闪躲地，做错事一般的委屈可怜，是只耷拉着耳朵的小兔子。

 

一幅可怜兮兮的样子看得金有谦心里又疼又痛，这小子，明明背叛的人是他，被背叛的人是自己，怎么就像自己欺负他了。

 

“什么？……”在金有谦逼供的语气下，BamBam的声音越来越小。

 

金有谦没有给他解释的机会，粗暴地解开BamBam的大衣，一路向下，隔着牛仔布料抓住两腿间的玩意，“三小时呢，这玩意现在还能射吗？”

 

金有谦觉得自己是疯了才会这么做，他把BamBam抱起，放去后座，紧接着翻身过去，撑在他身上。

 

挂在BamBam细腰上的昂贵皮带被暴力扯开，金属扣哐当一声被甩到木质手把那，像极了电话里头的声音。接着脱去繁杂的leggings和内裤，内裤不偏不倚地半挂在BamBam纤细光滑的脚踝上，色气极了。

 

金有谦魔怔地挑起那黑色内裤，嗅着里面的腥甜味，不置可否。他挑眉，用跨间略微支起的帐篷，抵住BamBam，“跟她好玩吗？”

 

BamBam胡乱地摇摇头，他未曾见过这般的金有谦。八年来，金有谦总是对自己呵护有致，从来都温柔体贴。眼前这人如洪水猛兽，强势掠夺了主动权。虽然不明所以地被呵责，但咄咄逼人的话语，以及凶狠狠的眼神却挑起了BamBam的性趣。又加上车内这特殊的暧昧环境——作为明星这特殊身份的他们，在车内做爱这真的太刺激了吧。再说最近回归后的行程太多，两人已经很久没做了。以至于现在金有谦只是用胯下顶了顶他，他就敏感得全湿一片，前面干净又漂亮的性器冒出白白的浊液。

 

金有谦嗤笑了一声，抬手就把雪白的毛衣全推至胸前。他支起身子，俯视着身下人。微黄的灯光零零星星地透进来，依旧少年特有的光滑纤细、干净修长的身子骨被一览无遗，什么暧昧的痕迹都没有。BamBam被灼热的目光害羞得浑身泛红，不知觉地摸向胸前小巧挺翘的红缨，示意等着爱人来安抚。

 

金有谦俯身吻住那红缨，反复研磨，直至留下鲜红的吻痕。他把碍事的毛衣全扒光了，顺带把BamBam的手紧紧绑住，高高举过头顶。唯一的障碍去除后，从肚脐到锁骨，一路向上，把那滑嫩的肌肤都狠狠亲吻撕咬一遍，势必要烙上自己特有的痕迹，宣誓自己强势的主权地位。

 

少年的身体总带着该有的奶香，淡淡的沐浴露香气萦绕在金有谦鼻尖处，想把BamBam彻底拥有的心更强烈了，他抱住BamBam，“不许离开我……说，你只能是我的……”

 

从软糖到沐浴露，想要隐藏的痕迹越是明显，金有谦心里那根线就越扯越紧，简直快要断了。他扣住少年的后脑，落下狂风暴雨似的吻，凶巴巴地盯着眼前这个人。

 

BamBam只是紧紧闭着眼睛，长长睫毛扫得他脸颊酥痒，微微张开的小嘴接纳着肆虐翻动的舌头，喷薄的热气从金有谦的鼻尖一直传递到四肢，带出一阵阵的颤栗。

 

BamBam呐，做人不能这么贪心，你也得受些惩罚才行呢。

 

金有谦按捺住身下小帐篷的欲望，一手握住那褶皱不多浅淡颜色的一根，上下撸动套弄着，另一只手则探到前座的抽屉中，翻弄出一条黑色的chocker。

 

粉粉嫩嫩的性器在金有谦的手里逐渐变得挺立，两只无处安放的纤细小腿不安分地蹭着那人的腰际，一不小心踩到那人胯间的玩意。

 

BamBam如愿地听到那人的喘息，但他下一秒便像砧板上的鱼儿，任人宰割——金有谦用chocker在阴茎根部打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，接着一言不发地继续揉弄臌胀的囊袋，他的大手有一层薄薄的茧，擦过茎肉时，带来难以形容的酥麻。狭窄的空间里，只有BamBam细碎的呻吟与金有谦略重的呼吸声。

 

BamBam身下越来越涨，像是有什么将要从体内迸射而出。他挺起腰肢，直挺的性器只是颤巍巍地吐出点点浊液，BamBam憋屈得难受，眸里水汽氤氲，眼尾捎上一抹嫣红，他开始带上哭腔，“有谦，我不要了……”

 

金有谦勾勾嘴角，他双手离开BamBam，手指在茎柱上若有若无地绕走比划，每一步都划在BamBam心尖，若即若离，似有似无。

 

被绑在头顶上的手腕难受地扭动，腰肢扭捏成麻花状，纤细的小脚丫紧紧绷直，强烈灼热的感觉得不到释放，浑身上下的细胞都在嚣张着燃烧的欲望，只能求着眼前的人哼哼唧唧。

 

“太过分了……”BamBam看着眼前衣冠整齐的人，再看看身下凌乱一片的自己，衣服被扔得到处都是，内裤还被垫在脚下，浑身赤裸配上性器上的蝴蝶结，自己像个可怜的性爱小玩具，被金有谦施虐玩弄于手中。

 

而金有谦只把BamBam话间的委屈当调情，他俯到BamBam耳边，低沉的嗓音打在BamBam敏感的耳朵上，“先忍着，离家不远，我们先回家。”

 

于是乎，他把大衣重新好好盖在BamBam身上，爬到前座，一踩油门就奔向家门。

 

/  
到了家楼下，金有谦用大衣把BamBam裹得紧紧的，两人墨镜口罩装备齐全，躲开保安耳目便立马进了电梯。BamBam全身上下除了一件大衣，别无他物，里面是光溜溜的身子。刚刚下车时，韩国夜晚的寒风与他正面对撞，冷得他大腿一软，差点摔倒，腿间缓缓流下的温热液体更是让他惊慌脸红，他完全靠在金有谦怀里，依赖着对方才慢慢挪回家。

 

电梯大门一开，两人便跌跌撞撞进了家门。家里开得暖和的地热让两人毫不犹豫地脱去墨镜口罩，终于按捺不住的金有谦两手托起BamBam臀部，把浑身赤裸的人儿抵在玄关旁边的墙壁上。他忍得够久了，双腿间的巨物抵得BamBam尾椎上，蓄势待发。

 

裤子的拉链声哗啦一响，沉浸在情欲里的人便咕噜地吞咽了一口口水，他仿佛能想象自己即将好几天下不了床的后果。

 

 

“别在这里……”BamBam恢复点清醒，按住金有谦的手，做着最后无用的求饶，“猫咪们……都看着呢……”

 

“你现在的求助非常廉价，”金有谦探过头去，BamBam没说错，一排小猫咪正站在猫架上看着两人，“那要看你今晚的表现了。”

 

金有谦抱起BamBam便回房，路过猫架时，又倒了回去，分出一只空余的手，摸了摸其中一只猫咪——小布丁的脑袋。

 

“今晚打扰你们了，晚安。”

 

“噢还有，听见什么声音也不要害怕喔。”

 

-tbc-


End file.
